The One
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: S6E11. What if Toby told JT to stay with him, and that he was in love with him? What would happen? Slash


It was the night of Liberty's birthday party, and Toby was making out with a girl and pretending it was someone else. Liberty had just told JT that she still loved him, and he had told her he loved Mia. When really, he wasn't sure who he loved. Liberty ran out, and he wasn't sure if he should follow her or not. So he decided to talk to Toby.

JT walked back to where he last saw Toby, and he was still there, making out with some random girl. JT walked over, and they broke apart and looked at him. The girl excused herself and left the room.

Toby turned around and looked at JT. The person who he wished he was making out with. He loved him with everything he had. And he wanted to tell him so bad. But he was with Mia. However, Toby could tell Mia didn't care about him as much as JT seemed to care about her.

"Dude...Liberty told me she still loved me..." JT said, sighing. He looked confused. Toby's heart sank when he heard these words. Liberty still loved him. But she could never love JT as much as Toby did. Toby wished JT would realize that.

"And? How do you feel about that?" Toby was hoping he didn't still love her.

"You see...there's Mia. She's great, man. But she's...I don't think she's the one. I miss Liberty. I think I should go after her." JT said, making his decision. He just couldn't stay with Mia when he was so confused.

Toby was so tired of this. So tired of JT chasing after all these girls who didn't love him like he deserved. Maybe, just maybe, Toby should fight for him. Maybe he could tell JT to stay with him, and not to go after Liberty. No, scratch the maybe, he defiantly could.

"No. Don't." Toby stated coldly. JT looked at him in confusion. Why did he not want him to go after Liberty?

"Why not?"

"Stay with me. Don't go after her."

"Maybe if you tell me why, I'll stay."

"Because I love you." Toby admitted, he looked at JT, trying to see what he felt. JT stood there, a shocked expression on his face. He didn't think Toby was serious. He couldn't be, right? So JT let out a strained laugh.

"What? No you don't! You were just making out with a girl! You can't love me, right? You were joking?" JT said, but once he saw the tears forming in Toby's eyes, his smile faded.

"Oh...Tobes...you were serious?" JT didn't know what to say now. Toby, his best friend since the summer before 7th grade, was in love with him. This confused JT even more.

"But...I'm so confused...Mia loves me, I think. And Liberty does too. And now you..." JT trailed off. Toby looked down, trying to hide the fact tears were almost about to fall down his face. He knew this would confuse JT even more, but he just couldn't go on like this, keeping that secret.

"Mia might love you, and Liberty might love you. But not as much as I do." Toby looked back up at JT, and saw he still looked shocked. He wasn't saying anything.

JT didn't know what to say. He was so confused about his feelings. He had three people that loved him, and he wasn't sure who he loved back. Toby claimed to love him more than Liberty and Mia, but JT still wasn't sure. He didn't even know if he could like guys like that.

Before he could say anything in response, Toby walked away. He didn't care if the girl came back wondering where he was. He didn't care if anyone saw the tears that were now freely flowing down his cheeks.

JT just stood there. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go after Liberty anymore.

...

The weekend was over, and Monday was here. Toby and JT usually walked to school together, but Toby purposely left early to avoid him. For some reason, JT has tried calling him over the weekend. But he didn't answer. He couldn't.

JT had half expected Toby to be waiting for him to walk to school. The other half he had expected Toby to ignore him, like he had been ignoring his calls all weekend.

JT had to do a lot of thinking over the weekend. First of all, he had called Mia and ended things with her. He knew he didn't love her. So that left Liberty...and Toby.

Again, a lot of thinking that he was still not sure about.

Liberty, they had been through a lot together. A baby, drugs, a suicide attempt. Which was why Liberty broke up with him. But Toby...he stayed with him through it all. But...but he's a guy.

But maybe that didn't matter.

JT loved Liberty, he did. But he wasn't in love with her. That's what he had decided.

But he also wasn't completely sure how he felt about Toby either. He decided to start off by telling Liberty that he couldn't be with her. He would decide about Toby later.

He searched the front of the school looking for Liberty. He finally saw her, sitting at a bench underneath a tree. He walked over to her.

"Hey, Liberty." JT said and slightly smiled.

"What do you want JT?" Liberty asked coldly.

"I lied about Mia. I don't love her, I broke up with her. But you...I do love you...but I'm just not IN love with you anymore, y'know? Look, I'm really confused, and you're the only person I can trust with this. You probably don't care to listen but-" JT was cut off by Liberty talking.

"I understand. It's hard, but I do. Wait, I'm the only person you can trust? What about Toby?" JT sighed, and Liberty knew something was up. She could tell a lot of things.

"Well, that's exactly what this is about. He told me...he told me he loved me. Like IN love with me. He said...he said he loved me more than you had Mia do, or did. And I'm confused about how I feel. He's my best friend, but he's a guy." Liberty was slightly shocked at this. Yes, slightly. She could see the way Toby looked at JT. Like he was longing for something. And she could've guessed it was love.

"And how does Toby make you feel? Or, whatever." Liberty said and smiled. She loved JT, but they weren't meant to be. And she knew that.

"Well, he's my best friend. He makes me laugh when I'm feeling down, he's never judged me, he's forgiven me for stupid shit I've done, he can make me smile anytime, I even smile at the sound of his voice...as weird as that may sound, I'd do anything for him, I can't stay mad at him, I would do anything to make him smile...I probably already said something like that, even seconds apart from him feel too long, I kinda have dreams about him sometimes but I don't think anything of them...I hate to see him in pain...and once or twice I may have...imagined kissing him...but he's a guy!" JT said, and he couldn't believe he said all of that. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was true. He had meant everything he said.

"Does it really matter if he's a guy? If you feel all that about him, you should go for him!" Liberty replied, and she meant it. It didn't matter. If he thought all of that then it sort of sounds like he's got more than friendly feelings.

"Yeah...but...what about you...?" JT trailed off.

"JT! Dude! Don't worry about me! I can get over you! There's even this guy I was talking too at this party! I'm cool as long as you're in my life! Now, go tell Toby how you feel!" Liberty playfully hit him in the arm.

"Alright, alright. Thanks Libby! I think I finally have my feelings figured out..." JT moved forward to hug her, and she hugged back. Unfortunately, they didn't realize Toby had seen that from the schools window. He didn't hear what they were talking about, but they were hugging. He got the wrong idea.

"What did I expect." Toby said to himself. He felt his heart sink, even if he already knew that JT didn't feel the same. He took off running the other direction, to the benches on the other side of the school.

JT got up and ran inside the school, trying to find Toby before class starts. He asked Emma if she knew where he was, and she said he ran off the opposite direction. JT followed to where she said, and he found Toby sitting on a bench, his head in his hands. He looked like he was crying.

"Tobes?" JT called out, but Toby didn't look up.

"What's wrong?" JT asked as he sat down next to Toby, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to tell me. I saw you and Liberty. I don't know what I expected. You can go now." Toby shrugged his hand off. JT was confused for a second, before he realized Toby must have saw the hug.

"Tobes, I'm not in love with Liberty." This was it. JT was about to make his final decision.

"But...I saw you hug her..." Toby wiped his tears and looked at JT. JT smiles gently at him and placed another hand on his shoulder. This time Toby didn't shrug him off.

"I was thanking her. For giving me advice, or whatever that was. The point is, I thought about it, and I was trying to call you to tell you that I broke up with Mia. She's not the one for me. And I realized something, I love Liberty, okay? But I'm not IN love with her. She made me realize something today. Tobes, I don't care if you're a guy or a unicorn or whatever. You're the one." With that, JT placed his hand behind Toby's head and pull him in to kiss him.

This was the moment Toby always dreamed of. The day that he would finally get to kiss the one person he always wanted to kiss.

JT didn't expect kissing his best friend, a guy, to feel so damn good. His lips were soft, and he felt his heart leap and his stomach turn during the kiss. JT knew he made the right choice.

JT broke the kiss because he had to say one more thing.

"I love you. I'm IN love with you." JT smiled and brushed his hand over Toby's.

"I love you too. So much." Toby replied and kissed him again.

Yep, he was the one.


End file.
